queuess_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes from the QueueSS Stream
This is a list of every single quote on the QueueSS stream. Some of them have lore left over from before the Point Revamp reboot. # Hi Adam it's me Que how ya doing remember to stay hydrated to prevent not living - Gamerz128 # There should be a gamerz bot that says my dumb shit once every minute - Gamerz128 # I dont fuq with no syphillus - JordanTheecow # You're going to lose, by my hands KappaPride - Preston Melee # Ok make it say mamma Mia ravioli I lost my pasghetti noodle in my linguini - Gamerz128 # Tomorrow at 1pm, ya boi is having sex on camera - QueueSS Hearthstone 08/09/2018 # I only do winner stays if its with preston -GP Smash Bros. Melee 12/09/2018 # all my niggas bisexual - LiLDICKMane Smash Bros. Melee [12/09/2018 # I'm hip, I know what twinks are - Zaid to the cathy crew Casino 14/09/2018 # I want to play poker with real people and tell actual people to die -QueueSS Casino 14/09/2018 # Don't let dad drink all the wine - Twitchingeye12 Factorio 15/09/2018 # We are going into hyper poverty -QueueSS Factorio 15/09/2018 # Schlaegel Schlaegel I pooped on a bagel -Sam Hearthstone 20/09/2018 # yamica yeetica ive got to skeetica -Sam Hearthstone 20/09/2018 # I cant fistbump a fucking beta -GP Party 6 21/09/2018 # Wheres the meatballs at bro -luvdicc Party 6 21/09/2018 # Ogre-Sayn x2 -luvdiccc Party 6 21/09/2018 # Ya I'll pay for your hotel and flight if you touch my wiener right now -GP Creative 03/10/2018 # "Gotta stretch my ballsacks real quick" -GP Mario Party 05/10/2018 # sometimes my secretions are very soft Mario Party 05/10/2018 # "Why would I give my money away when I can donate it?" -gamerz Hearthstone 10/10/2018 # "Ketchup is filth, I've never met a person that likes ketchup and has a penis" -QueueSS Hearthstone 10/10/2018 # "It's time to dunkeroo" -Breaston Smash Bros. Melee 11/10/2018 # "My life is just an endless cycle of scams" -QueueSS Smash Bros. Melee 11/10/2018 # Congratulations! You're the 1032nd person to inspect this garbage! Jazzpunk 12/10/2018 # "Two can play at that game KappaPride " -Breaston Smash Bros. Melee 13/10/2018 # "I got a bone to pick with you Daniel KappaPride " -Pop Smash Bros. Melee 13/10/2018 # "Lets GO, Daniel KappaPride " -Presto Smash Bros. Melee 13/10/2018 # " I got a boner to stick in you Daniel KappaPride KappaPride KappaPride " -GPreston 13/10/2018 # "Luv_sic is just deficient" -QueueSS Smash Bros. Melee 13/10/2018 # "The cum biscuit sandwich is not the play" -QueueSS III: Reaper Souls 18/10/2018 # "I dont care what Garam Hussien likes" -QueueSS Grind Radio 19/10/2018 # This is Onishima Im sending in the nukes, I dont care what happens - Onishima Set Radio 19/10/2018 # "What?!?! You can L cancel every aerial? KappaPride " Smash Bros. Melee 24/10/2018 # "amish - the human pokemon. A distand relative to oddish" -Gamerz128 Smash Bros. Melee 24/10/2018 # "And this is why que needs to take my advice more often" -Gamerz Creative 31/10/2018 # "I have a great disdain for you, as a human being -queuess Creative 31/10/2018 # "Taste my semen" - GoeticThunder Hearthstone 19/11/2018 #" https://discord.gg/7CSY7C8 " -queue__bot Hearthstone 28/11/2018 #"The discord link should be a quote" -Gamerz128 Hearthstone 28/11/2018 #"!quote" - queue__bot Hearthstone 28/11/2018 #"can i get a chimky nunget?" -queuess of Duty: Black Ops 4 28/11/2018 #"yeah i eat too much pussy to bother voting" - GoeticThunder Smash Bros. Ultimate 29/12/2018 #"only incels use the toilet i pee in my hand and dump it in the sink like a man" - GoeticThunder Smash Bros. Ultimate 29/12/2018 #"Also I hate chromes stupid side b" - Vikachu45678 Smash Bros. Ultimate 30/12/2018 #"This is looking grim..." - QueueSS Crossing 20/01/2019 #"Que you should buy more 2012 swag boi hats" -Gamerz128 Creativerse 25/01/2019 #"yeeticus yeeticus fuck you gamerzicus - Gamerz128 Creativerse 25/01/2019 #"The bear can understand human intellect. Interesting" - Professor gamerztree Creativerse 25/01/2019 #"fuck you gamerz" - QueueSS Chatting 27/01/2019 #Is your use of language so perfunctory, so stiflingly prescriptive that copula deletion, internet acronyms, and otherwise extremely average vernacular is enough to completely encrypt a portion of text to you? That may be indicative of something. Chatting 17/02/2019 #"boing" - mario Royale 19/02/2019 #"You see, Luigi is in Super Mario World, but not Super Mario 64. I think you can see why I made this decision, and it's also why Luigi is still not in Smash yet." Masahiro Sakurai Royale 20/02/2019 #"Luigi fucking sucks" - Shigeru Miyamoto Royale 20/02/2019 #"I made every game ever dont @ me." - Hideo Kojima Royale 20/02/2019 #"Prolonged exposure to gamerz can cause insanity" - Dr. Amigo Royale 20/02/2019 #"deprest10 -> You don't have any currency to gamble!" Royale 21/02/2019 #"gamerz128: That's the only funny thing I've ever said ever" Royale 22/02/2019 #"queue__bot: Rolled 69. goeticthunder won the jackpot of 9468369 Points and now has a total of 9471029 Points" Royale 20/02/2019 #"gamerz128: the trivia command should become the quote command 2" Creative 23/02/2019 #"I don't like the Stromboli Jar - QueueSS" Creative 23/02/2019 #I've seen her like three times and she looks like a McDonald's burger with all that grease - QueueSS" Creative 23/02/2019 #"I got a bone to stick in you Daniel KappaPride" -Pop Creative 24/02/2019 #"Can you imagine slapping a chicken at 3000 m/s?" Creative 24/02/2019 #"gamerz128: you know, when you really think about it, APEX Legends is a Sonic Adventure game" Royale 27/02/2019 #"Impressive work, Lizard-Man - QueueSS" Poker 09/03/2019 #"ardentTX: look guy, go ahead and yugiblow me" of Legends #"ladyruele: I dont think you meet the size requirement for a yugiblow sowy" [League of Legends 10/03/2019 #"did you know yoink is the antithesis of yeet? - Quibsy" Valley 17/03/2019 #"The luckiest man alive is obviously famous amos, the creator of famous amos cookies" Online 27/03/2019 #"You know what they say about assumptions--they make you look like a real piece of shit" --QueueSS Online 27/03/2019 #"hee haw" - videogamedunkey of Rain 2 30/03/2019 #"faithfulish: hi abraham im ashley and your lighting still sucks" of Legends 03/04/2019 #"The buns were soggy, the meat itself was vegan meat, and the chili an awful taste, and there was barely even any spice to it. Hardly qualifies as a chili dog. My disappointment is immeasurable, and my day is ruined." - Sonic the Hedgehog Online 17/04/2019 #"sometimes thats how the ball bounces" -QueueSS and zoukk Online 17/04/2019 #"why are we here? just to buffer" Ultimate Players Online 17/04/2019 #"now you see, I dont play a game for its unintended mechanics, like wavecheating in Melee. I play it for its features, like wavedashing in Project M" - gamerz128 Online 18/04/2019 #"Make a benis bajina :---) -Luv-sic" Smash Bros. Ultimate 19/04/2019 #"fuck everything you (goeticthunder) put in chat" Online 01/05/2019 #"BarkingSteve: sans forward is sans" Deltarune 08/05/2019 #"QueueSS: I'm actually now funny" Furi 23/05/2019 #"Sonic Wind!' Sonic the Hedgehog" Adventure 2: Battle 21/06/2019 #"i like cows lol" Mario Maker 2 29/06/2019 #"did you know that oprah's real name is oprah - queuess" Mario Maker 2 20/07/2019 #"You were only in chapter one of a book that makes War and Peace look like a picture book - zoukk Mario Maker 2 20/07/2019 #"I want nothing more than to see Luigi go to hell" - Shigeru Miyamoto Mario Maker 2 20/07/2019 #"This one goes there--WHERE DOES THIS ONE GO?? - QueueSS (Tetris 99)" 99 26/07/2019 #"zoukk_: is cooking just sticking things in a microwave? Never disrespect kazoo musicians again" Mario Maker 2 27/07/2019 #"Rolled 73. emileandjorge lost 48680 ��️oints and now has 0 ��oints. Get fucked" Mario Maker 2 28/07/2019 #"adam can I change the currency again to 'pickle ricks'" Mario Maker 2 28/07/2019 #"Milk" Chatting 31/07/2019 #"JUST JOKIN" - Anthony Palumbo Chatting 31/07/2019 #"Oh I wouldn't wanna be on... Oh boy" Anthony Palumbo Chatting 31/07/2019 #"I -- I'm goin' outside" Chatting 31/07/2019 #"first time commenter, last time listener radszoukks" Not Included 07/08/2019 #"got to th jail paul mmissing they say they say he took him a little stroll after he baled hisseld out i bet tht man got eat by a shark ole shiny head look like seal -BigKeith904" Not Included 07/08/2019 #"The Nutshack but every nutshack is me ruining the server" Chatting 23/08/2019 #"What's the point of living if we are all just going to die" Chatting [23/08/2019 #"bruh cringe bruh bro like dude really like wtf cuh" - Gamerz of Salem 28/08/2019 #"!gamble all" "Zoukk_, you don't have enough currency to gamble!" Chatting 31/08/2019 #"https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/360657805759217676/617534043612774411/Quote100.png Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom 31/08/2019 #"Thank you for releasing me" Reignited Trilogy 11/09/2019 #"Trouble with the trolley, eh?" Reignited Trilogy 11/09/2019 #That lizard was about to pass a bill that would give lizards the same rights as mice and you killed him - zoukk Reignited Trilogy 14/09/2019 #"I'm just Dash-Dancing out of my fucking mind. -QueueSS" Indivisible 08/10/2019 #"imagine being so IMPOVERISHED that you still need foodstamps from the bot" - Voxiferous Chatting 11/10/2019 #"Are you OK? Dont have a cow, man." Terry Bobart League Blaze 06/11/2019 #"Yall see this toilet? I'm about to go absolute hamburgers on it -Lil DICK Mane" Chatting 09/11/2019 #test Sword/Shield 15/11/2019 #"This is a MAJOR BUG, how did QA not catch this? - Zoukk" Sword/Shield 15/11/2019 #"Dude I love pug stomping noobs - Zoukk" Sword/Shield 16/11/2019 #"Bingo, it's 206 rare bones! - Zoukk" Sword/Shield 24/11/2019 #"Boomers are a warcrime, change my mind - Wilump1" Sword/Shield 24/11/2019 114. "Mr. Rime is trash" - QueueSS Sword/Shield 1/12/2019 Removed Quotes These are quotes removed by QueueSS or his bot if detected as spam. Number unknown. "." - gamerz128 unknown unknown - This was removed by queue__bot as it was detected as spam. Original 114. and 115. "Mr Rime is trash" - QueueSS Sword/Shield 01/12/2019 - This was removed by QueueSS as it was taken out of context. He was talking about Mr. Rime competitively, though with it taken out of context made it seem like he despised it. It took up two number slots because it was quoted by both gamerz128 and goeticthunder, the latter quoting it so that Que would have to remove it twice. Trivia * Quote #34: "What?!?! You can L cancel every aerial? KappaPride " Smash Bros. Melee 24/10/2018. While it's a smug joke, it's incorrect, as you cannot L-cancel Mr. Game & Watch's up aerial, back aerial, and neutral aerial in Super Smash Bros. Melee. * Quote #48: "yeeticus yeeticus fuck you gamerzicus - Gamerz128 Creativerse 25/01/2019. It says gamerz created the quote, but it was actually Que. except for the part where it wasn't actually Que and I was just fucking around but you know it was Que * Quote #101: "https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/360657805759217676/617534043612774411/Quote100.png was originally believed to be the 100th quote on the channel, and was celebrated by Que randomly giving away 50,000 Points to those who signed up for the giveaway. It turns out that it was, in fact, not the 100th quote. While gamerz was typing up all of the quotes on the wiki, he noticed that queue__bot and QueueClicker started the count at 0 instead of 1, meaning the 100th quote was actually "!gamble all" "Zoukk_, you don't have enough currency to gamble!" Chatting 31/08/2019 * Quote #108: "Yall see this toilet? I'm about to go absolute hamburgers on it -Lil DICK Mane" Chatting 09/11/2019. Although this may be a coincidence, this is a similar message to what one of the 9/11 terrorists said before hitting one of the towers of the World Trade Center in New York City, saying "Yall see this tower? I'm about to go absolute hamburgers on it". ** To further the fact that this is a coincidence, the 9/11 attack goes by the mm/dd/yyyy way of interpreting dates, meaning this happened on September 11th, 2000. The quote, while also on 9/11, goes by the more traditional dd/mm/yyyy, making this one happen on November 9th, 2019.